


Pain Excites Me

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Tomarry Slash :D Cliffhanger edition [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggravated Harry Potter, Angry Tom Riddle, BoyxBoy, Brief Torture, Caring Abraxas Malfoy, Drama, Explicit Language, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Slash, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: In which Harry awakens Tom's possessive side by purposefully flirting with Orion Black. Tom had been ignoring him lately so it was just a matter of time before he did something.
Relationships: Extremely brief Harry Potter/Orion Black, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry Slash :D Cliffhanger edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 369





	Pain Excites Me

**Author's Note:**

> Doing some Tomarry one shots cause why not?

Harry huffed in aggravation as Tom continued with his planning, not even designing to pay him any attention.

It had been like this for about three weeks now and it was grating on his last nerves because it had also been that long since they last had sex and a growing boy needed his sexual appetite curbed regularly.

So far, the most he had gotten from Tom were some quick pecks before the other boy was busy again. Not to mention, it was even more unfair since Tom absolutely loathed the thought of masturbation, so Harry couldn't even relieve himself lest he be put under the business end of Tom's Wand.

The damn bastard was so unrelenting sometimes.

He released a sigh from his seat pressed up against Tom.

"Tom," he breathed softly, bit his lip as he rubbed his leg against his boyfriend's. "M'horny."

Tom didn't even acknowledge his words and instead continued writing away with his quill, muttering softly under his breath.

Harry gritted his teeth but forcibly calmed himself seconds later; he didn't want to cause a scene and regardless that he was angry at Tom, they needed to show a united front of others lest they try to take advantage.

"Toommm," he whined softly, nudging his boyfriend's side with his elbow. "Babe, come on. It's been so long since we last did it."

Tom paused briefly to release a sigh of displeasure. "Harrison, I'm busy. I have no time to fulfill your sexual needs at the moment."

Harry sucked his teeth and pulled away from him, folding his arms in anger. "Fucking tosser," he muttered lowly.

"Language," Tom reminded sternly, turning to look at him in reproach.

So, he didn't want to give Harry any dick but he wanted to restrict his words.

He just barely managed to stop himself from replying even as Tom glared at him, his aura baring down at him in warning.

And instead of replying, he just got up and stalked out of the Common room and out of the portrait door.

He really didn't want to be around the wanker now.

**…**

Harry couldn't help but admire the clothing that Orion Black was sporting. The older boy had just come back from Hogsmeade and he had forwent robes in favor of smartly dressed clothing and he had to say that the other looked quite dashing.

He knew that they were distantly related but that didn't really matter.

It wasn't like they were gonna end up in bed together or anything.

And thinking of, Orion chose that moment to look over at him only to see the appreciative look on his face. Harry was surprised to see a smirk make an appearance on the normally stoic Pureblood's face.

But nevertheless, he returned the smirk and pointedly roved his eyes over Orion's form.

"And what the fuck do you think you're doing?" were the words whispered in his ear.

He briefly stiffened only to realize that it wasn't Tom's voice. And turning to look at the perpetrator, it was none other than Abraxas Malfoy.

"Abraxas," he greeted cordially. "I don't know what you mean. Care to elaborate?"

Abraxas briefly narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't do anything stupid, Harrison. I quite like Orion the way he is… Alive. Not to mention, your face is pretty as it is and not bruised up… Just saying."

Harry huffed and turned to look back at Orion to see that the boy had already left. "Thanks a lot, Abraxas."

"Don't play with Fiendfyre, Harrison," he warned pointedly.

"You could just call me Harry, you know, " He replied, pointedly ignoring Abraxas' warning. If Tom actually noticed anything about Harry then he would be majorly surprised. "Also, I'm not doing anything." He shrugged and went back to doing his homework.

Abraxas sighed. "It's your funeral. But don't worry, I'll get your affairs in order."

He snorted and couldn't help but laugh softly as he turned to look back at the blond. "I didn't know that you were so funny, Malfoy.

"I'm just saying to think before acting, Harrison. Tom isn't merciful, even with you and you know that." And with those words of advice, he got up and left the Library.

And while Harry knew that Abraxas was speaking the truth, he didn't care. If push comes to shove, he didn't mind getting fucked until he passed out and bruises could be healed.

As long as he had some sort of reaction from Tom then he didn't much care about what the other would do to him.

Even if he got tortured, it wouldn't be for long and Tom would never kill him.

So, fuck Abraxas… Not literally, unfortunately.

The blond was too loyal to Tom to even think about doing anything with Harry.

Pity.

**…**

Harry rose an eyebrow in amusement as Orion pulled him inside an empty classroom before locking the door and pressing him up against the wall.

"Well, this is rather surprising," he commented dryly.

Orion uncharacteristically snorted. "Is it really?"

And before he could reply, Orion bent forward and connected their lips in a chaste kiss, pulling away minutes later.

Harry remained frozen.

Okay, he was dead meat for sure.

He liked Orion but Tom was still his number one and he knew for a fact that he would find out about this little exchange.

So with that thought in mind, he pushed Orion away from him, creating a good bit of space before moving away. "What the fuck? Are you crazy?" Harry desperately wiped at his mouth. "Tom would murder us both!" he hissed.

Orion paled minutely then shrugged sharply. "It's not like he has to know. Plus, it can only be a one off. For the experience, don't you think?"

Harry cleared his throat and wiped at his forehead. There was no fucking way that they were getting out of this unscathed. "Even so. Let's stock up on pain relieving potions because there is no way that we're getting out of his unscathed."

"You've got that right, Beloved," responded a low voice from the doorway.

Both Harry and Orion's head snapped towards the direction of the voice, both paling dramatically as their eyes landed on a calm looking Tom leaning in the doorway.

Harry didn't even try to offer any excuse and neither did Orion whose eyes immediately moved to the floor.

"Tom." He raked a hand through his hair and leaned back against the wall. "What do you want?"

No matter if he was in deep shit, he wouldn't let Tom intimidate him. And while his boyfriend was scary 80% of the time, Harry wasn't afraid of him.

Why did he choose now to start giving a fuck when he hadn't paid Harry any attention for the past three weeks?

And as much as he knew that what just happened with Orion was wrong and that he should've never had allowed it to get that far, he wasn't going to admit it.

Tom's eyes narrowed and instead of replying, he lazily pulled his Wand out and pointed it at Orion. "I wonder what I should do to you, Orion? You can't expect to touch someone else's belongings without retribution."

Orion swallowed audibly and looked up at Tom. "I-I…" He couldn't even formulate a proper sentence.

"No worries. I have the proper punishment for you. Now which do you want? Option 1,to become permanently Impotent or Option 2, to give me copies of every book from the Black Library along with a small compensation of 500 thousand Galleons? I understand if it's a ha-"

"Option 2!" he yelled desperately, cutting off Tom's words.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. He could understand wanting the books from the Black Library but Tom wasn't the type to take money from anyone, so what the heck was his deal?

"Ah, I figured that you might say that," he replied silkily, smirking at a terrified Orion. "But even so…" He cut himself off with a flick of his Wand and within seconds, Orion was writhing on the floor, screams leaving his lips from the pain.

And Tom left the Cruciatus Curse on for 15 seconds before cancelling it, causing Orion to blackout once his nerves were no longer frying.

Harry swallowed. "And I assume I'm gonna get it for longer."

It wasn't a question.

Tom hummed and casted a Rennervate on the unconscious Orion who moaned from the pain. "I still expect my compensation, now leave my sight."

Orion groaned, taking a full 3 minutes before he could push himself up into a seated position, body shivering from the aftermath of the Unforgivable.

It took another 5 minutes before he could get to his feet, and as fast as he could, he walked towards the door and left the classroom before Tom decided to be even more vindictive.

The lock slid into place behind Orion and Harry shivered at the intense look in Tom's eyes as he stared back at him.

But he kept his head held high and stood straight as he looked back at Tom whose eyes were slowly bleeding red.

And spreading his arms wide open, he jutted his chin high and looked at Tom defiantly.

He could take whatever torture Tom doled out since he was certain that his boyfriend was going to fuck him raw and without lube afterwards.

"Do your worst."

Tom grinned nastily at him. "Don't mind if I do."


End file.
